


Bane of my existence

by soulwisp



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Two losers raising a dog together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulwisp/pseuds/soulwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon is sure Miles is the bane of his existence, and the next stunt Miles pulls further proves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane of my existence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my friend, Cera!  
> She's the Miles to my Waylon, and I love her so so much. I just hope she'll enjoy this dumb drabble I came up with on the spot.
> 
> Warning for Waylon being a stubborn asshole, but then again that's nothing out of the ordinary.

“You do know this dorm doesn’t allow pets, _right_?”

There Miles – the bane of Waylon’s existence – stood, clothes wet and clinging to his body, droplets of water falling onto the floor, soaking the carpet beneath him, with a pointy-eared pup in his arms that was messily bundled up in his jacket in an attempt to shield it from the rain.

“Come on, Way,” His voice was playful, and so were his gestures, shoving the dog towards his allergic roommate, who scrunched his nose up in protest. “Are you really going to send this cute little face back out to the streets?”

“Of course not; we’re going to give him away.”

Miles’ response was unnecessarily squeaky and ear piercing and it rang uncomfortably in Waylon’s ears, “Are you serious?”  
  
“Like I said, the dorm doesn’t allow pets. Besides, I’m allergic. I’m more worried about being expelled than having an allergic reaction, and you should be, too!”

He let out a sigh before continuing his seemingly pointless protest.

“We’re just not keeping it, Miles.”  
  
“Her.”  
  
Another sigh.

“Her. We’re not keeping _her_ , okay? That’s that. If we were allowed to keep her, then I’d keep her in a heartbeat, but I’d really rather not ruin my future career over a dog.”  
  
The more Waylon shot Miles down, the more excited the journalist-in-training seemed to get.  
  
“We were planning on moving out of this dorm in a year anyway, so why can’t we keep her hidden until then? Come ooooon, Way. It’ll be fun! We’ll be like… like parents!”  
  
“But I don’t want to be a parent.”  
  
“Just raise a dog with me!”  
  
“Chris likes dogs; go raise her with him.”  
  
“But you’re the only person I’d want to raise anything with.”  
  
A happy Miles meant less whining, and Waylon would kill for a little less whining and sass from his roommate, so maybe keeping the dog would do him some good in the long run.  
  
At that sudden realization, he finally caved.

“Fine. We can keep her, but you’re cleaning up after her, and if we get caught, you take full responsibility.”  
  
“Thanks, Waylon! You won’t regret this, I promise!” With a dorky grin plastered on his face, Miles gave the pup a pat on the head before heading to his room for a change of clothes, pep in his step.  
  
Miles’ predications weren’t true and Waylon already regretted his decision, but seeing how happy it made him made Waylon decide to just grin and bare it. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this for some guy he had only known for a month though. This guy really was the bane of his existence; put on this earth to test his patience and make him go against everything he stood for  
  
and someday, he’d grow to love that fact, but one thing would always remain true: he’d always hate his roommate’s stupid, happy face with every fiber of his being.


End file.
